Untitle
by Onime-hime
Summary: Ketika hidup sempurna yang kau jalani selama ini runtuh dalam waktu singkat. Persahabatan, persaudaraan, percintaan. Semuanya hilang secara bersamaan. Haruno Sakura kehilangan ambisi untuk sejenak memandang masa depan. Uchiha Sasuke di sisi lain akhirnya mengubah cara pandangnya akan segala hal. Uzumaki Naruto mengemban suatu pesan.
1. Copyright and Dedication

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

Semua karakter dalam cerita ini diambil berdasarkan karakter dalam serial animasi asal Jepang berjudul Naruto, yang diciptakan oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Mungkin sufat-sifat karakter tersebut dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berbeda dari karakter aslinya, tapi semoga saja kalian paravreaders bisa menikmati ceritanya.

 **( ՞ਊ ՞)**

Welcome back, readers! Jadi di sini aku akan menampilkan sebuah cerita per chapter yang sangat singkat, bisa dibilang cerita ini bergenre _romance contemporary._ Rasanya sudah lama aku nggak mampir di fandom ini, untuk menyemarakkan kembali fandom Naruto dan _p_ _air_ favorit aku — SasuSaku, aku membuat cerita ini. Belum selesai secara keseluruhan, dan aku butuh semangat dari kalian untuk dengan segera _upload_ dan _update_ cerita ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya!

Onihime-hime mempersembahkan:

 **"Untitle"**


	2. SAKURA: Day 3 after the Breakdown

**SAKURA**

 **Day 3 after the Breakdown**

 _'Empty. My heart just beyond of empty.'_

Kupandangi tulisan tanganku yang tidak begitu rapi. Tapi yasudah lah, lagipula siapa yang akan membaca buku novel tua yang bahkan sudah tidak bersampul ini?

Ya, sore itu sepulang sekolah aku singgah di sebuah warung kopi, namanya Hell-o's. Hell-o's lebih terlihat seperti kafe yang di sudutnya terdapat beberapa lemari buku dan tentu saja buku. Buku-buku di tempat ini merupakan buku-buku lama dan tua, seperti buku yang aku pegang ini, bahkan sudah tidak bersampul. Mereka tidak memberi tanda bahwa pengunjung tidak boleh mencoret buku di sini, jadi itulah yang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini. Mencoret buku-buku di sini. Untuk setidaknya meninggalkan jejak, bahwa Haruno Sakura pernah berada di sini.

Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku, aku ingin meninggalkan jejak, karena siapa yang tahu kapan aku mati?

Kututup buku itu dan meletakannya kembali di salah satu rak, bercampur dengan buku-buku tua yang lain. Aku kembali ke kursiku dan menyedu kopi yang kupesan beberapa jam yang lalu. Kopi itu bahkan sudah tidak panas lagi. Rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Rasanya aku ingin tetap di tempat ini. Walau tempat ini tidak Nampak berkelas, tapi tempat ini jauh lebih nyaman. Apalagi dengan aroma kopi yang memenuhi ruangan ini.

Tapi sayangnya Hell-o's bukanlah milikku, aku harus keluar dari tempat itu sebelum mereka mengusirku. Keluar dari Hell-o's seolah membawaku ke dimensi yang berbeda. Keluar dari Hell-o's membawaku kembali pada kenyataan yang tak pernah ingin kuhadapi.

Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, awalnya mungkin hidupmu terlihat normal, semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga suatu waktu semua hal hancur dalam waktu singkat. Pertemanan, percintaan, persaudaraan. Semuanya hilang.


	3. SASUKE: 23 Juni

**SASUKE**

 **23 Juni**

Aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana otak para gadis bekerja. Tapi apakah yang ada di pikiran mereka semua itu hanyalah para pria? Apa mereka tidak bisa menggunakan otak mereka untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna?

Sekolah yang harusnya menjadi tempat menimba ilmu, mereka habiskan waktu mereka untuk bergosip. Apa mereka ini sehat?

 _'Nama: Uchiha Sasuke'_

Baru saja aku selesai menulis namaku pada selembar kertas yang kugunakan untuk mengerjakan soal latihan yang diberikan guru, ya kebetulan guru kami tidak bisa masuk kelas karena ada urusan mendadak, tiba-tiba Karin berdiri di depan kelas sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuah kertas.

"Aku mendapatkan puisi cinta!" Karin berteriak, suaranya melengking sekali memenuhi penjuru kelas. Sangat mengganggu. Andai ia tidak menyebutkan namaku, mungkin aku akan mengabaikannya, "Untuk Uchiha Sasuke dari Haruno Sakura!"

 _I'm looking at the night sky_

 _Deep deep blue_

 _Like the whole universe might eat me_

Puisi itu berbahasa inggris. Jika boleh kuacungi jempol, boleh juga. Tapi ayolah, ini dari Haruno Sakura. Gadis bodoh, ceroboh dan kesepian itu? Tidak. Terima kasih. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini dia mulai menunjukkan sikap aslinya. Membolos.

 _Pitch pitch dark_

 _Like your eyes_

Aku terus mendengarkan Karin membacakan puisi itu. Pengucapannya tidak begitu bagus, jadi aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

 _Deep deep dark_

 _Not like the sky this night_

 _Your eyes, though deep deep dark still feeling warm_

 _Everytime our eyes meet_

 _I feel embarrass_ _ing_

Apa dia sedang membicarakan mataku?

 _So intense_

 _Like somehow it undresses me_

 _And I'm ended naked in front of your eyes_

Karin tertawa dan mengulangi perkataannya, "I. am. naked. in. front. of. your. eyes."

Ini memalukan. Apa sebenarnya yang Sakura itu tulis??

 _I fall in love with your gaze_

 _Like you can see me through_

 _Know my feeling only by your gaze_

Ini harus diakhiri. Aku berjalan menuju depan kelas dan merebut kertas itu. Merobek-robeknya menjadi beberapa serpihan. Bisa kulihat Haruno Sakura sendiri terlihat baru memasuki kelas dan terpaku ketika puisinya dibacakan di depan kelas.

"Dengarkan aku Haruno Sakura. Aku tidak pernah menatapmu seperti itu. Dan jangan pernah lagi kau berpikir untuk membuat puisi-puisi lain untukku. Karena itu menjijikkan."

Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?

Sakura hanya diam, mata hijaunya menatap seisi kelas dengan pandangan kosong dan kemudian ia berlari keluar kelas. Entahlah, sepertinya ia menangis.

Dan begitulah. Hingga jam sekolah berakhir, Haruno Sakura tidak kembali ke kelas, bahkan ia meninggalkan tasnya di bangkunya.

Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?


	4. SAKURA: Day 4 after the Breakdown

**SAKURA**

 **Day 4 after the Breakdown**

Apakah hari ini adalah harinya?

Belum. Sayangnya aku masih belum siap.

Pagi itu aku bangun agak siang, karena semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur setelah beberapa jam mencoba. Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku terpaksa meminum obat tidur agar bisa tidur.

Kepalaku terasa pening sekali, rasanya enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat tidurku. Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju kamar mandi, mencuci mukaku dan menggosok gigi. Kemudian melangkah menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Jangan tanya apakah aku terlambat sekolah. Karena jawabannya: _aku tidak akan ke sekolah._

Ada beberapa pesan di telepon yang ditinggalkan oleh sekolah untuk orangtuaku. Aku hanya mendengarkannya. Tentu saja, memangnya apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?

 _Selamat pagi tuan Haruno, saya wali kelas Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura hari ini tidak hadir ke sekolah. Bisa kita bicarakan keadaan Sakura di sekolah? Mohon hubungi saya kembali untuk konfirmasi dari anda. Terima kasih._

 _Selamat siang tuan Haruno, saya wali kelas Sakura. Saya agak khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Banyak hal yang ingin saya diskusikan dengan anda mengenai Sakura. Tolong hubungi saya kembali secepatnya. Terima kasih._

Iruka-sensei, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan sampaikan pesanmu pada ayahku.

Setelah meganti pakaianku aku pergi ke suatu taman yang sangat indah, dimana banyak tanaman dan bunga bertengger manis pada tiap-tiap batu. Taman itu begitu sepi, jarang ada orang yang berkunjung ke taman ini. Aku juga baru beberapa kali kemari, jika ayah dan ibuku tidak berada di sini.

"Ayah, kemarin Iruka-sensei meninggalkan pesan di telpon. Aku tidak ada di rumah. Aku baru pulang agak malam, saat sampai aku juga langsung ke kamar. Jadi, aku tidak memperhatikan telpon. Sensei bilang, sensei ingin bicara dengan ayah dan membahas presensiku. Apa aku harus mengajaknya kemari ayah? Haruskah?"

Aku melirik sekitarku, aku mengambil bunga pada salah satu batu dan meletakannya pada batu yang ada di hadapanku.

"Ibu, jangan katakana pada ayah, tapi kakak sampai sekarang belum pulang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi aku ingin kakak segera pulang. Kadang aku takut, di rumah sendirian."

Aku kemudian mengambil sebuah batu kapur dan menulis sesuatu di batu yang ada di hadapanku.

 _'Soon i'll be here too'_

"Aku ingin minum kopi. Sampai jumpa lagi ayah! Ibu!"

Kemudian seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku kembali ke Hell-o's. Memesan kopi yang sama. Duduk di kursi yang sama. Dan melakukan hal yang sama. Membaca buku yang ada di situ, dan meninggalkan jejakku di sana.

Iseng.

Aku iseng untuk membaca buku yang sudah kubaca, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat apakah tulisanku masih ada di sana. Buku itu adalah buku pertama yang aku baca seminggu yang lalu. Di buku itu aku menulis:

 _'I want to die'_

Namun ada yang aneh dari halaman itu, ada sebuah pesan balasan di bawahnya yang ditulis dengan tangan.

 _'your life has a chance'_

Tulisan itu tidak begitu bagus, aku sendiri harus berulang kali membacanya untuk memastikan apakah benar itu bacaannya. Kemudian aku semakin penasaran, lalu aku membuka buku lain yang pernah kubaca. Karena aku lupa buku mana yang sudah kubaca, jadi aku asal ambil buku saja. Buku yang kuambil adalah buku yang kubaca empat hari lalu. Aku menulis di salah satu halamannya:

 _'No love'_

Dan pesan balasan di bawahnya sangat mengejutkanku.

 _'don't give up'_

Rasanya aku pernah melihat tulisan ini. Dimana? Aku sendiri tidak begitu ingat.


	5. SASUKE: 26 Juni

**SASUKE**

 **26 Juni**

Gosip menyebar. Gosip mengenai aku dan Sakura. Tapi, siapa yang percaya gosip?

Tentu saja para gadis. Mereka memakan bulat-bulat gosip. Seolah tidak makan pun akan tetap kenyang asalkan ada gosip.

Pemikiran mereka begitu dangkal.

Dan hari ini, di awal minggu. Setelah merasa aman selama dua hari aku tidak akan bertemu Sakura. Aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku harus menghadapinya hari ini. Apakah aku harus meminta maaf? Gosip ini tidak akan berhenti jika aku melakukan itu. Jadi biarlah.

Tapi hari itu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Ia membolos lagi. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak ini?

Entah kenapa, sejak hari dimana Karin membacakan puisi cinta Sakura, aku jadi malah memikirkannya terus. Sial.

Siang itu saat istirahat makan siang, aku mendengar—maksudnya, tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Ino dan Karin.

Ino: _Kenapa kau membacakan puisi itu di depan kelas?_

Karin: _Terima kasih. Berkat kau, setidaknya kita mengurangi 1 saingan_

Ino: _Tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu keterlaluan_

Karin: _Biarkan saja_

Kira-kira seperti itu dan kemudian mereka pergi setelah menyadari aku yang terlihat menguping. Tapi aku tidak menguping. Hanya tidak sengaja mendengar.

Ino itu yang aku tahu berteman dengan Sakura sejak awal tahun ajaran. Mereka bahkan tak terpisahkan. Entah mengapa sejak libur _golden week_ usai, keduanya menjadi seolah tidak kenal satu sama lain. Kenapa aku tahu? Ya. Entahlah, mungkin karena aku selama ini memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan Sakura. Ya bagaimana tidak? Rambutnya yang berwarna mencolok itu menarik perhatian 'kan?

Sepulang sekolah aku bersama Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee dan Chouji mampir ke sebuah toko kue yang baru saja buka. Kami ke toko itu sekalian ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Saat aku sedang berpikir sambil melihat keluar jendela, aku melihat sosok yang sangat familiar. Rambut yang sangat familiar. Sakura. Ia masuk ke dalam warung kopi di seberang toko kue tempat kami berada. Hell-o's. Begitu tulisan di depan warung kopi itu. Apa yang dilakukannya di sana? Ya, tentu saja minum kopi, apa lagi? Dasar bodoh. Tapi, dia membolos untuk apa?


	6. SAKURA: Day 7 after the Breakdown

**SAKURA**

 **Day 7 after the Breakdown**

Ada satu peraturan tidak tertulis dalam persahabatan yang semua orang harus tahu: _make sure you've known well your bestfriend before you let them know yours, before everything getting too late, before you end up being hated._

Aku memutuskan untuk hari ini pergi ke sekolah. Entah untuk apa. Hanya saja, aku merasa ingin bicara dengan Ino. _Mantan sahabatku_.

Di sekolah aku mendengar orang-orang berbisik, tertawa, seolah mereka sedang mengejekku diam-diam. Rasanya menakutkan untuk berjalan di koridor sekolah. Seolah gravitasi di koridor 10 kali lebih besar daripada gravitasi bumi. Langkahku menjadi sangat berat. Bahkan hanya untuk sampai ke kelas.

Ino adalah sahabatku. Atau hanya aku saja yang merasa dia sebagai sahabat? Kami berteman sejak hari pertama sekolah. Dia yang menegurku pertama, dia bilang aku memiliki rambut yang indah. Dia bahkan memberikanku pita. Sejak itu kami berteman. Hingga saat libur _golden week_ , ketika aku menginap di rumahnya, aku memberitahunya sebuah rahasia. Ya. Biasa bukan? Bagi para gadis untuk bertukar rahasia dan membicarakan anak laki-laki? Aku memberitahunya jika aku membuat puisi, aku bahkan memperlihatkannya pada Ino. Aku memberitahunya jika puisi itu aku buat untuk Sasuke. Dan aku mengatakan padanya jika aku akan menuliskan surat cinta pada Sasuke nanti. Dan akan memberikannya secara langsung saat aku punya keberanian. Tapi sayangnya, sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Ino. Dan aku baru menyadari setelah semuanya terlambat, bahwa _Ino juga menyukai Sasuke_. Aku sungguh menyesal. Harusnya aku menanyakan siapa laki-laki yang ia suka lebih dulu. Agar aku tidak merusak persahabatan kami seperti ini. Aku menyesal.

Saat di kelas, aku berusaha mencuri pandang Ino. Ketika sesekali ia menatapku, aku melambai padanya, berharap setidaknya ia melempar senyum padaku. Tapi tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Dan aku menyerah. Aku kembali ke sekolah hanya untuk mencari teman. Aku hanya ingin berbagi dengan temanku, menceritakan apa yang sudah kulalui selama ini. Tapi sepertinya Ino sudah tidak perduli padaku.


	7. SASUKE: 30 Juni

**SASUKE**

 **30 Juni**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Sejak melihat Sakura di Hell-o's hari itu, setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu mampir ke toko kue di seberang Hell-o's dan memperhatikan Sakura. Setiap hari ia selalu ke tempat itu, ia selalu duduk di kursi yang sama. Kenapa ia tidak masuk sekolah selama ini? Dan kenapa ia malah ke tempat itu? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar memenuhi kepalaku. Entah bagaimana hingga Haruno Sakura bisa begitu sangat misterius dan menarik perhatianku.

Penasaran.

Mungkin karena manusia memiliki sifat penasaran dan ingin tahu akan segala hal yang menjadi misteri, karena itu aku jadi merasa sangat ingin tahu segalanya tentang Sakura. Tapi dari siapa aku bisa dapat info itu?

Hari ini aku ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Tapi siapa sangka, hari yang kupikir akan menjadi hari-hari membosankan malah sebaliknya? Hari ini adalah hari dimana _Haruno Sakura kembali masuk sekolah_. Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana Sakura bisa seenaknya datang dan pergi dari sekolah seolah sekolah ini miliknya.

Saat istirahat makan siang, Sakura dipanggil oleh Iruka-sensei. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah membolos sepanjang minggu ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu jika selama ini Sakura berada di Hell-o's setiap siang hingga malam hari untuk menikmati secangkir kopi. Entahlah, mungkin dua cangkir atau tiga. Karena dia terlalu lama di tempat itu hanya untuk secangkir kopi.

Selesai istirahat, Karin mencari ulah lagi. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan mengolok-oloknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan, dia mengucapkan sesuatu seperti menggunakan bahasa alien yang aku tidak mengerti. Dan Sakura sendiri sepertinya tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakan Karin, ia bahkan terlihat mengabaikannya.

Sepulang sekolah, aku kembali mampir ke toko kue itu, kali ini Sakura tidak ke Hell-o's, tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatianku. Mataku menyipit untuk memastikan. Shimura Sai bekerja di Hell-o's. Sepertinya dia bekerja paruh waktu disana. Jadi, apa dia bertemu Sakura setiap hari di dalam sana?

Sore harinya dalam perjalanan pulang aku baru sadar apa yang dikatakan Karin saat mengolok-olok Sakura, ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang ditulis Sakura dalam puisinya. Ya, gadis itu hanya bisa mengolok. Setidaknya Sakura bisa membuat puisi dalam bahasa inggris. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak berguna sama sekali.


	8. SAKURA: Day 8 after the Breakdown

**SAKURA**

 **Day 8 after the Breakdown**

Hari itu aku pergi ke Hell-o's setelah kemarin aku tidak ke sana. Aku hanya merasa ingin sendiri kemarin. Entahlah, aku tidak bergitu mengerti dengan perasaanku saat ini. Dan lagi. Aku penasaran, apa balasan yang aku dapat dari orang itu? Maksudku, orang yang selama ini membalas tulisan-tulisanku pada buku itu. Kami bahkan mengobrol beberapa hari yang lalu di salah satu buku aku menulis:

 _'who r u?'_

Di hari berikutnya aku kembali, aku membaca balasannya, ia menulis:

 _'guess who?'_

Lalu aku menulis kembali di bawahnya:

 _'do we ever met?'_

Keesokan harinya ketika aku kembali ke Hell-o's, ia membalas pesanku cukup panjang:

 _'indeed. i wish u a good life. i wish u always be happy and smile. because ur smile is what i needed the most.'_

Kemudian aku menulis di halaman selanjutnya:

 _'do i know u?'_

Dan hari ini aku ingin memeriksa apakah ada balasan darinya. Sesampainya di Hell-o's aku langsung memesan _triple espresso_ seperti biasanya dan duduk di kursi tempatku biasa duduk. Aku langsung mencari buku yang tempatku bertukar pesan dengan orang itu. Ketika aku cek, tidak ada balasan. Apa dia tidak tahu jika aku membalas pesannya di halaman selanjutnya? Mungkin aku harus memberi tanda?

Aku kemudian menggambar tanda panah pada bagian bawah halaman tersebut. Dan meletakkan kembali buku itu di tempatnya semula. Kemudian aku mencari buku bacaan yang lain sambil menikmati kopiku.


	9. NARUTO: The Moment of Truth

**NARUTO**

 **The Moment of Truth**

Siang itu dengan langkah kaki berat aku menuju Hell-o's. Aku tidak yakin sebenarnya dengan apa yang kulakukan. Karena aku sudah dititipkan pesan, aku jadi ragu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia. Aku tidak pandai melakukan itu.

Aku _harus_ mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Karena aku sudah melihat kematian di depan mataku. Aku tidak bisa menutupi ini lagi. Aku tidak tahu kapan kematian akan datang padaku. Karena itu aku harus mengungkapkan ini, aku tidak bisa membawa pesan ini sampai aku mati.

Saat memasuki Hell-o's, di tempat duduk dimana aku biasanya duduk bersama rekanku, aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah jambu terlihat menikmati kopinya sambil membaca buku. Aku menuju counter untuk memesan secangkir Americano. Sambil menunggu pesananku, aku melirik ke arah gadis itu. Ketika kopiku sudah jadi, aku membawanya menuju gadis itu. Dan duduk di depannya. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Hai, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Gadis itu memandang sekitarnya, sepertinya ia ingin memberitahuku bahwa di sekitarnya masih banyak bangku yang kosong. Kenapa aku harus duduk bersamanya. Ia lalu bertanya padaku, "Apakah aku mengenalmu?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku. Tapi aku mengenal kakakmu."

Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih cerah, "Jadi kau teman kakakku? Apa kakakku di sini?" Ia bertanya dengan antusias sambil menengok sekitarnya.

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Mungkin saja Sasori-senpai ada di sini. Siapa yang tahu di mana ia sekarang.

"Dengarkan aku. Selama ini Sasori-senpai tinggal bersamaku."

Gadis itu terdiam, matanya melirik ke arah seorang pelayan yang membereskan meja yang ada di sebelah kami.

"Selama ini ia terus memperhatikanmu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia hanya memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Tapi balasan-balasan pada buku itu, itu adalah tulisannya."

Sebuah senyum yang — entahlah, bisa dikatakan tulus terpancar dari bibirnya, mata hijaunya terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya. Harusnya aku tahu ini tulisan kakak," ucapnya. "Pantas terlihat familiar."

"Aku sendiri yang menemaninya selama ini. Hingga sampai kemarin."

Suaraku tercekat pada kalimat terakhir. Rasanya berat sekali ingin menceritakan semuanya pada gadis ini, tapi aku harus. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. Di sana terdapat tulisan tangan Sasori-senpai, dan aku menyerahkan pesan itu padanya. Kertas itu berisikan pesan senpai pada adiknya yang berbunyi:

 _Naruto, jika aku pergi, aku titipkan adikku padamu. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersamanya. Tolong jangan beritahu dia keadaanku yang sebenarnya hingga keadaannya benar-benar baik. Saat ini ia sedang tertekan. Jika saatnya tiba kau memberitahunya, tunjukkan dimana aku berada. Katakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku ingin ia hidup bahagia walau tanpa keluarganya, aku ingin melihatnya terus tersenyum seperti saat dulu kami masih anak-anak. Saat ia masih senang menggandeng tanganku dan memintaku untuk menggendongnya. Saat ia masih memanggilku 'onii-chan' dengan suara kecilnya._

 _Terima kasih banyak sudah menjadi temanku, Naruto. Selama ini aku sudah merepotkanmu dan harus merepotkanmu lagi dengan adikku. Dia mungkin berjidat lebar, tapi di balik jidatnya itu otaknya tidak ia gunakan untuk berpikir jernih. Karena itu aku ingin kau menjaganya dan melindunginya sampai otaknya itu bisa ia gunakan untuk berpikir jernih._

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Naruto. Terima kasih._

Aku ingat betul bagaimana Sasori-senpai menceritakan tentang adiknya itu ketika kami berada di Hell-o's setiap pagi sembari sarapan. Dia begitu sangat mencintai adiknya, tapi sesuatu membuatnya terpaksa pergi dari keluarganya. Sasori-senpai hanya orang yang terlalu baik. Terlalu baik hingga ia tidak sadar, bahwa tindakannya ini akan membawa dampak buruk untuk adiknya.

Aku bisa melihat kehampaan pada mata gadis itu. Dengan suara agak parau ia memintaku, "Antarkan aku pada kakakku."

Kemudian aku membawanya ke sebuah taman, tempat Sasori-senpai beristirahat untuk selamanya.


	10. SASUKE: 3 Juli

**SASUKE**

 **3 Juli**

Hari ini bangku Sakura kembali kosong. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa anak itu akan datang ke sekolah. Apa dia membolos lagi? Atau dia sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah?

Sepanjang pelajaran hari ini aku tidak bisa fokus karena memikirkan Sakura. Kenapa Sakura? Katakan padaku kenapa kau selalu ada dalam pikiranku?

Siang harinya aku memutuskan untuk ke Hell-o's, tapi tidak ada Sakura di sana. Kemana dia?

Saat sedang duduk menikmati kopiku, tiba-tiba Sai menegurku, "Sejak kapan kau minum kopi?" Shimura Sai memang anak yang aneh, ia tidak banyak bicara, sekali bicara terkadang sangat menusuk, dan lagi ia selalu tersenyum aneh. Sangat aneh. Kadang bisa sangat menakutkan karena senyumnya bahkan bisa tidak hilang selama beberapa jam. Orang-orang di kelas bilang jika Sai bermain poker, dia pasti selalu menang. Siapa yang bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sai, masih dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan melirik ke arah kursi di mana Sakura biasanya duduk, "Aku pikir kau punya tujuan lain," Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja. Apa-apaan dia itu???

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pergi ketika hari mulai sore. Sepertinya Sakura tidak akan datang. Aku akan coba besok lagi.


	11. NARUTO: Be Your Strength

**NARUTO**

 **Be Your Strength**

Setelah kemarin aku menunjukkan makam Sasori-senpai pada Sakura, adik senpai. Aku jadi sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Mungkin aku harus memeriksa keadaannya. Sasori-senpai sempat memberitahuku alamat rumah mereka dan juga _passcode_ rumah mereka. Ia bilang, _"Rumah kami kodenya tidak pernah diganti karena Sakura orangnya pelupa. Bisa jadi Sakura tidak bisa masuk jika kodenya diganti,"_ Ucap senpai dulu sambil tertawa. Jika sudah menceritakan tentang Sakura, Sasori-senpai selalu tersenyum dan tertawa tidak ada habisnya. Kini aku sadar, setelah kematian senpai, bahwa kenangan-kenangan yang diceritakan senpai waktu itu adalah kenangan yang berharga baginya dan tidak ingin ia lupakan sampai mati. Aku jadi menyesal, karena tidak mendengarkannya dengan benar-benar.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura, aku membunyikan belnya beberapa kali. Aku pikir dia pergi sekolah, tapi susu kotak di depan pintu yang masih tergeletak menjelaskan bahwa Sakura masih ada di dalam rumah. Aku membuka pintunya dengan kode yang diberikan senpai, dan benar saja, kodenya belum berubah.

Rumah itu sangat gelap, tak ada satu lampu pun yang menyala. Aku terus memanggil nama Sakura, hingga aku melihat pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku langsung menghampirinya untuk melihat keadaannya, mulutnya mengeluarkan busa, melihat banyak pil yang berserakan di lantai kamar mandi, aku yakin ia meneguk obat tidur dalam jumlah banyak. Aku berteriak meminta tolong, sambil memeriksa nadi Sakura. Ia masih hidup, detak jantungnya terdengar lemah, nafasnya juga begitu sangat pelan.

Seseorang sepertinya mendengarku meminta tolong, membuka pintu rumah itu sambil menggendong Sakura, orang itu menelpon ambulan. Sakura dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan kritis. Di rumah sakit dokter harus memompa isi perut Sakura untuk mengeluarkan obat-obat itu. Dokter memperkirakan Sakura meminum obat-obat itu ketika menjelang pagi. Dan aku tahu, Sakura pasti tidak tidur semalaman. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur ketika mendengar kabar bahwa saudara satu-satunya yang dimilikinya meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya? Aku sendiri, sampai saat ini tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak barang untuk beberapa menit.


	12. SASUKE: 7 Juli

**SASUKE**

 **7 Juli**

Seminggu sudah aku selalu mampir ke Hell-o's menunggu Sakura, tapi ia tidak pernah muncul. Dan Sai mulai menyindirku setiap harinya di sekolah. Tapi untungnya tidak ada yang begitu akrab dengan Sai, jadi tidak ada yang begitu memperhatikan ucapannya. Beruntunglah aku, tidak ada gosip SasuSaku lainnya di sekolah.

Tapi jujur saja, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan Sakura. Dia juga tidak masuk sekolah. Ada apa dengannya? Aku ingin mencaritahu tentang Sakura, tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa aku Tanya saja pada Iruka-sensei? Tapi apa kata orang-orang di sekolah nantinya? Mereka pasti akan mengejekku. Mereka pasti akan menyebarkan gosip-gosip aneh lagi tentangku dan Sakura.

Malam harinya aku pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Itachi, kakakku. Dia sedang diare dan tidak sembuh-sembuh selama beberapa hari. Karena ayah terlalu sibuk, jadi aku yang diminta untuk menemaninya.

Saat di rumah sakit, selagi kak Itachi diperiksa dokter, aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar lorong. Tidak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran denganku tengah berbincang dengan seorang dokter.

"Ya, kita harus menangani depresinya. Kita bisa mengajaknya untuk ikut kegiatan konseling setiap akhir pekan. Kau bisa mengajaknya, mulai besok? Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengajaknya. Aku harap kegiatan konseling itu bisa membantunya."

Entah kenapa telingaku langsung mencuat setiap mendengar kata _'depresi'_. Lucu sekali betapa orang-orang di luar sana dengan mudahnya mengatakan depresi, padahal, penderita depresi sendiri sangat tertekan dan menghindari kata itu. Mereka sendiri bahkan tidak ingin menyebutkan bahwa diri mereka itu depresi. Dan kebanyakan dari orang mengatakan kalau depresi itu sama dengan gila. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu istilah apa yang benar, tapi yang pasti, seseorang yang bisa berada pada titik depresi pasti sudah melalui hal yang sangat berat sampai ia dikatakan depresi.

Tiba-tiba kak Itachi muncul, ia mengomeliku karena menghilang dari ruang tunggu dan membuatnya harus mencariku kemana-mana. Aku meminta maaf semampuku sambil menawarkan untuk pergi menebus obatnya selagi ia menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan santai. Dan ia setuju. Mudah sekali mengambil hati kakakku ini.

Di apotek, aku harus menunggu para apoteker itu meracik obat-obatan kakaku. Apa yang perlu diracik? Berikan saja kakakku itu obat sebesar uang koin, dia masih sanggup menelannya. Menyebalkan sekali. Aku menunggu sambil menonton TV yang ada di ruang tunggu, di sebelahku duduk seseorang yang sepertinya sedang menunggu obatnya diracik juga.

Tunggu.

Orang ini adalah orang yang tadi membicarakan depresi dengan dokter. Saat aku menyadari siapa dia, dia tersenyum sambil melirikku. Mau tidak mau aku balas dengan tersenyum balik. "Menunggu obat?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Kau yang sakit?"

"Bukan. Kakakku."

"Oh," Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri menunggu obat untukmu?"

"Bukan. Untuk temanku."

Tak lama apoteker itu memanggil nama kakakku. Aku membayar obatnya dan kemudian pergi duluan.


	13. SAKURA: Day 6 I Want to Die

**SAKURA**

 **Day 6 I Want to Die**

Hari itu Naruto yang selama ini merawatku mengajakku menuju suatu ruangan. Dia bilang, orang-orang berkumpul di sini untuk melakukan konseling. Aku tidak harus menceritakan masalahku, tapi setidaknya aku bisa hadir untuk mendengarkan masalah orang lain.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan Naruto duduk di sebelahku.

Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Semuanya terlihat biasa, tidak ada apapun, dan aku pun tidak merasakan apapun. Yang kurasakan hanyalah kekosongan. Dan aku benci sekali perasaan ini. Seperti lebih baik aku mati saja daripada aku hidup seperti ini.

Lihatlah Sakura, betapa Naruto mengurusmu selama ini, kau sudah merepotkannya, kau hanya menjadi masalah baginya. Lebih baik kau tidak ada di muka bumi ini. Toh, semua orang juga tidak perduli.


	14. NARUTO: Be Your Spirit

**NARUTO**

 **Be Your Spirit**

Sakura akhirnya diizinkan untuk pulang, aku merawatnya selama ia di rumah. Aku bahkan memperkenalkan diriku pada para tetangga agar mereka tidak merasa asing denganku dan membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak antara aku dan Sakura. Karena yang aku dengar dari gosip sekitar adalah — _Sakura bunuh diri karena dia hamil anakku._ Kami-sama, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara meluruskan gosip ini, tapi gosip ini bisa menjadi pukulan bagi Sakura suatu saat nanti.

Pagi itu saat Sakura bangun, aku sudah membuatkannya sarapan. Ia masih terlihat kosong dan tak bertenaga.

"Aku bisa izinkan kau ke sekolah jika kau mau. Supaya kau bisa istirahat."

"Jangan!" Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak. "Aku tidak ingin orang-orang di sekolah tahu keadaanku."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku katakana kalau kau izin sakit saja? Aku berjanji tidak akan katakana apa-apa pada gurumu nantinya."

Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikanku. Ia memakan sarapannya. Tidak apa jika ia mengabaikanku. Setidaknya ia memakan sarapannya, setidaknya ada harapan untuk Sakura untuk tetap hidup.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

Aku baru saja ingin menghubungi sekolah Sakura.

"Apa karena kakakku?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku tidak merasa terbebani untuk menjaga Sakura selama ini. Dan aku bahkan tidak berpikir selama ini selalu di sisinya karena Sasori-senpai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih."

Entahlah Sakura, tapi ucapanmu itu terdengar seperti kata-kata perpisahan di telingaku. Aku langsung menggenggam tangannya. "Sakura, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi begitu merasa terikat denganmu. Tapi apa yang kulakukan selama ini bukan karena Sasori-senpai. Mungkin benar, karena senpai, tapi karena dia kita bisa bertemu, karena dia aku bisa mengenalmu."

Mata hijau Sakura memandangiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan saat ini, tapi aku mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya.


End file.
